


Horses and Goats

by heeheehypmic



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men, riku manipilates everyone and he has no idea, they take in farm animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeheehypmic/pseuds/heeheehypmic
Summary: Riku brings home farm animals, manipulates everyone and Iori is speechless
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Horses and Goats

**Author's Note:**

> > 「person a: why is there a horse in our house?  
person b: okay, i'm sorry, it didn't fit in the kitchen  
person a: so you put it in the living room???  
person b: well, yeah obviously  
person a: obvio- why, why is there a goat in the bathroom?????  
person b: okay, it was bullying the horse so i just had to separate them!」  

> 
> based on this incorrect quote 

IDOLiSH7 _finally_ had their first day off in months, and most of the members were taking their time to catch up on much needed sleep. 

Iori just wanted some peace and quiet and to read a book in the peace and quiet of his own room.

Realizing he'd left the book he was currently reading in the living room, Iori went to fetch it, and the sight he was greeted with was the most unexpected and unwelcome thing he'd expected to see on his day off.

"Nanase-san! Why is there a horse in our house?" Iori, appalled, asked Riku, who was stroking the horse lovingly with an adorable wide grin. "Isn't he cute?" Riku exclaimed excitedly, eyes shining with glee.

"That's not the point! How did the horse get here?" Iori questioned in horror. "Okay, I'm sorry, but it didn't fit in the kitchen!" Riku whined, giving Iori puppy eyes — one of the raven-haired male's weaknesses.

"So you put it in the living room?" Iori was incredulous. "Well, yeah, obviously." Riku shrugged.

Iori's jaw dropped. "Obvio-?!" He stopped when he heard a bleating sound coming from the direction of the bathroom. Having a bad, sinking feeling of knowing exactly what that animal was, Iori went to investigate anyway, momentarily leaving Riku with the horse.

There, in all of its majestic glory, was a goat.

"Nanase-san! Why, _why_ is there a goat in the bathroom?!" Iori shouted in mortification and exasperation, patience thinning. He wanted to pull his hair and scream, though he suppressed the urge to do so because one, he didn't want to wake up the others, two, he found this side of Riku absolutely adorable, three, he found this side of Riku absolutely adorable.

"I'm sorry, Iori! But it was bullying the horse, so I just had to separate them!" Riku clasped his hands together and bowed as Iori came back to the living room. 

"What's this about a goat bullying a horse?" Tamaki dragged his words out as he blearily shuffled into the living room, followed by the other four members who seemed equally sleepy, but all traces of sleep were gone from their eyes which flew wide when they saw the literal horse in their living room.

"Riku-kun, why is there a horse in the living room...?" Sogo asked, rubbing his eyes again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, a few of thr others pinching themselves to ensure it wasn't a dream, because if it was, they wanted to wake up immediately.

"Because it wouldn't fit in the kitchen, duh!" Riku cheerily replied. 

"What's this about a horse not fitting in the ki- Riku-san, why is there a horse in the living room?!" Tsumugi exclaimed.

"It-" "-wouldn't fit in the kitchen." Iori cut Riku off with a deadpan.

"Can we keep them? Please?" Riku begged, flashing his unintentional secret weapon — puppy eyes that could break even Inumaru Toma, Izumi Iori, Yaotome Gaku and Kujo Tenn.

"'They'...?" Yamato shot Riku a questioning look, and right on time, the goat bleated once more. "Ah..." Mitsuki laughed nervously.

"Yes, there is a goat in the bathroom." Iori heaved a weary sigh, continuing, "Nanase-san, we can't keep them! Where did you even find them?" 

"Hm... I don't know, I picked them up on the way back from the convenience store! So, can we keep them?" Again, with the puppy eyes, Riku pleaded, and Yamato was the first to cave in.

"Sure, why not?" The leader sighed, unable to resist the puppy eyes. Next were Nagi, Tamaki and Mitsuki.

"Osaka-san." Iori's tone was pleading, begging, even, for Sogo to be the only sensible one in the group, but as soon as Sogo made eye contact with Riku, he gave Iori an apologetic smile. "If Manager is okay with it, then..." 

Iori was shocked, "You can't possibly expect us to live with a goat and a horse! Where would we even put them? What if they have owners already? How would we raise them? Who would raise them?! Why should we raise them?! When will they die?! What do we do with their bodies? Aren't there supposed to be legal papers for this?!" Iori rambled, freaking out, though it was understandable — everyone was giving in.

Tsumugi chuckled nervously, "Well... I'm sorry, Iori-san, you know I can't resist those eyes..." 

Iori wanted to let out a strangled cry of frustration when suddenly, he felt something — someone — latch onto his arm. "Please, Iori? Please please please?" Riku begged, pouting cutely.

At this, Iori's cheeks reddened as he sputtered, "D-do whatever you like!" He pulled his arm away and back-faced Riku in an attempt to hide the crimson hue his cheeks had turned, ignoring the knowing looks the Pythagoras Trio exchanged.

"Yay!" Riku cheered, leaping onto Iori's back from behind, causing him to stumble. "N-Nanase-san! Be careful!" Iori chided as he steadied himself, cheeks only turning a darker color as he supported both his and Riku's weight, Riku completely being carried piggy-back style by him.

"I'm sorry, Iori! I'm just so happy!" Riku's hold got tighter as he put his head on Iori's shoulder, and Iori's mouth hung open as incoherent mumbles and stutters of embarrassment poured out of his mouth.

_"We shall leave you two to have fun!"_ Nagi butted in, words in English, and the six shuffled out of the living room, leaving Riku clinging to a flustered Iori. 

"Hey, Iori, you're really cute!" Riku laughed, and Iori turned his head to look at Riku in shock, almost coming into contact with him, but whipping his head in the other direction so fast he almost got whiplash.

"N-N-N-Nanase-san! That's embarrassing!" Iori exclaimed, though he was definitely still hung up over the fact that he almost kissed Riku, albeit an accident, and he could feel the vibrations on his back as Riku laughed.

Riku was extremely bad for his heart, Iori decided, but if he had to choose between dying of a heart attack or not being able to make Riku happy, he would pick the last sight he saw to be Riku's smiling face.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh idk i feel this is cringy ahaha, reposted from my wattpad with a few small tweaks and additional paragraph
> 
> 999 words before my edit because Tenn but after my edit i ruined that,, i'm wAy too lazy to proofread anything i write lmao


End file.
